


musica universalis

by summoninglupine



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Lonely and Abandoned Places, M/M, listening to music together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoninglupine/pseuds/summoninglupine
Summary: Being with him felt like time he had spent naked in the entry plug.
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	musica universalis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilMuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts).



Being with him felt like time he had spent naked in the entry plug, feeling the wash of LCL over his skin, silence save for the noise Asuka made over the comm, fury expressed in an apoplectic miasma of Japanese and German. Spending time together, feeling the closeness of his presence, feeling the touch of him beneath the moonlight, reminded Shinji of a peace he thought could never be his.

Sometimes, as they lay there beneath the sky, he would ask the other boy what he heard.

Smiling, Kaoru would turn to him and whispered: the music of the stars.


End file.
